Shay Davydov
Shay Davydov is Cosima's ex-girlfriend, whom she met through the Sapphire dating app. Spiritual and easygoing, both of them hook up easily after several dates. Biography Season 3 In "Scarred by Many Past Frustrations", Shay walks into a local bar that Cosima is waiting for her at. There she introduces herself and asks Cosima if this is her first Sapphire date. Realizing that Cosima is nervous, she explains her first online date. Shay then tells Cosima that she is a prairie girl, hates the winter, has two siblings, her parents are divorced and that Barcelona is her favourite city. The two of them talk about their jobs and what they entail. Shay's practice focus's on one's nutrition, body works and spiritual counselling. She tries to figure out whether people are in balance and helps people get there. They are then seen having photos taken of them from afar by an unknown source. Shay then says that she is able to "see inside your soul". Later, Shay is seen giving Cosima a massage. Shay asks if she wants to talk about the break up between Cosima and Delphine and then asks if she, Cosima, wants her to go. Shay starts to seduce Cosima, asking her if she wants her to stay but Cosima hesitates on an answer before she says that she doesn't know and Shay says that she'll leave. Right before she leaves, Cosima talks about Delphine and says that she doesn't know what she is doing, but she (Shay) is way more than she expected before they kiss. She notices that Delphine is Cosima’s-ex and that Delphine is still in contact with Cosima, but Shay just considers it part of Cosima’s work and health issues. On Cosima’s request,she visits Dyad labs and there, Shay takes note of the Dr. Moreau book, which Cosima dismisses as Scott’s book and that he doesn’t like his things touched. Later that evening, after Rudy visits Scott’s apartment and blackmails the book from him, Delphine‘s suspicions are all but confirmed: Shay is a Castor spy. After Cosima resigns from Dyad, Shay wanta to spend the whole day with Cosima, since now Cosima has all this free time. Cosima look through the folder Delphine gave her and sees Shay’s military background, coupled with what Delphine told her about a spy, Cosima panics and mentions she has to leave immediately. Later that evening, Delphine pays a visit to Shay‘s apartment with a team of armed guards with the purpose of interrigating her. After Delphine drills her with questions about how she can afford so much nice stuff despite only being a masseuse and her military background, Delphine threatens to kill her by making it look like suicide. In just the nick of time, Delphine gets a call from Cosima telling her that it was actually Gracie Johanssen who was the traitor (earlier Gracie called Cosima to apologize for betraying them to Castor) and the murder is called off. The next day Cosima visits Shay’s apartment because she feels she owes her an apology. Cosmia is taken back when she learns what Delphine attempted to do, but try’s to rationalize it by saying that they work on secrect military stuff and they deal with spys and traitors on a regular basis. Shay also says she didn’t mention her military backround on the dating app because the whole point of a dating app is to reinvent your self and focus on the appealing parts of your life. Cosima try’s to tell Shay about her ’true’ self but can’t being herself to do it and leaves. That evening Delphine visits Shay’s apartment, but Shay threatens to call the cops and considers Delphine Cosima's ‘psycho ex-girlfriend’. Delphine gives Shay a Dyad business card and tells her that if she ever wants to know about Cosmia’s background, then call Cosima and tell her that Delphine gave Cosima permission to share. On the back of the business card are numbers the audience recognizes as Cosima’s clone ID. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Love Interests